The present invention relates to support devices, and more particularly to adjustable support devices such as jacks or jack stands for supporting lifted vehicles.
There are quite a few known types of hydraulic jack mechanisms for lifting heavy objects, such as motor vehicles off the ground. However, many of such jacks are so large and heavy as to not be easily portable.
Jacks provided as original equipment with motor vehicles are of light weight and can be conveniently stored in a rear deck or trunk compartment of a motor vehicle yet they are not sufficiently strong for long term use.
Both types of jacks are not suitable for long-term and convenient support of a motor vehicle so that there exists a need to employ an auxiliary jack to supplement deficiencies thereof.